khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlord
Bloodlord|image = Bloodlord ontop Guroni Reaver.jpg|affiliation = Gurubashi Empire|faction = Gurubashi Empire|origin = Zul'Aman|race = Jungle Trolls|roles = Elites & Executioners|resource = Blood & Voodoo|weapons = Dual wield two-hand swords & blades. Single two-hand swords & blades. Dual wield one-hand swords & blades.|armor = Plate Mail Wood Bone|share = Blood Guard|alignment = Chaotic Evil|notes = They love blood.}} Bloodlords are the Elite soldiers of the Gurubashi Empire. Their companions are the deadly Guroni Reavers. They reside mostly within the walls of the Bloodlord's Rise. They practise Voodoo, cannibalism and blood drinking part from physical training. Lore 'Year -34,678(34,646 years ago)' This year the Bloodlords rose to power. This is known due to ancient tables still kept intact to this day. A few tablets speak of the same powerful and great individual by the name Bloodlord Hala'ahn. He was the first Bloodlord and he was their first leader. Hala'ahn practiced Voodoo, cannibalism and blood drinking, not one battle or war went by without Hala'ahn feasting opon corpses before and during battle and drinking blood before and during battle. No one dared to face Hala'ahn up close and not even when he was outnumbered did he faulter, he cleaved and sliced through enemy ranks as if cutting through butter. Swinging his large sword left and right with speed not witnessed by many. The consumption of foes and blood made him one of the greatest combatants feared throughout the lands. 'Year -88(120 years ago))' 120 years ago, a Bloodlord who went by the name of Sha'guro the Bloodgupler discovered a new species of Florawing. He fed the pack of seven and shortly thereafter began hunting alongside them. In time, he named them the Guroni Reavers and told his Bloodlord bretheren about his new allies. The Guroni Reavers began breeding and they became the Bloodlord's companions, having a bond between the Reaver and the Troll that was unbreakable even by death. The Guroni Reavers were both the companions and mounts of the Bloodlords and seeing an already powerful Bloodlord ride ontop of a death machine that can fly, strikes fear into even the most valiant of soldiers. The strength of a Guroni Reaver allows them to use their bladed front legs to cleave through even fully plate clad warriors. Known Bloodlord Rulers *Year -34,678 to year -34,564: Bloodlord Hala'ahn, the First Bloodlord and first Bloodlord ruler. Ruled for 114 years. *Year -34,563 to year -34,436: Bloodlord Hala'ro the Rupture, second Bloodlord ruler and son of Bloodlord Hala'ahn. Ruled for 127 years. *Year -34,436 to year -34,339: Bloodlord Hala'uhn, third Bloodlord ruler and son of Bloodlord Hala'ro. Ruled for 97 years. *Year -34,339 to year -19,681: Any Bloodlord leader who ruled these 14,658 years have had their documentation either destroyed or being lost with time. *Year -19,682 to year -19,576: The Hala bloodline had lost their rule long ago. Bloodlord Kur'Zhwena was now the ruler of the Gurubashi Bloodlords. Ruled for 106 years. *Year -19,575 to year -19,444: Bloodlord Kur'Malo, son of Bloodlord Kur'Zhwena. Ruled for 131 years. *Year -19,444 to year -9,669: The tablets of these rules have gotten lost beneath ancient rubble. *Year -9,668 to year -9,586: Ruled for 82 years. *Year -9,586...: Bloodlord Tuka, took over the rule after Bloodlord Mandokar had gotten lost in battle and presumed dead. Ruled for 48 minutes before getting decapitated by Bloodlord Manrokur the Butchering Sadist, son of Bloodlord Mandokar. *Year -9,586 to year -9,432: Bloodlord Manrokur the Butchering Sadist. Ruled for 154 years. *Year -9,430 to year -9,367: Bloodlord Man'uji. Ruled for 63 years. *Year -9,365 to year -2,791: The tablets for these years have been lost when some temples in Zul'Gurub collapsed due to natural causes. They might get excavated in the future. *Year -2,790 to year -2,754: Bloodlord Manhakra. Ancestor of Bloodlord Mandokir. Ruled for 36 years. *Year -2,750 to year -568: All these years continued being led by Mandokir's ancestors. *Year -565 to year -432: Bloodlord Manshokir. Grand grand father of Bloodlord Mandokir. Ruled for 133 years. *Year -430 to year -343: Bloodlord Manshukur. Grand father of Bloodlord Mandokir. Ruled for 87 years. *Year -343 to year -221: Bloodlord Man'hotha. Father of Bloodlord Mandokir. *Year -221 to year 30: Bloodlord Mandokir. Very powerful Bloodlord whose age came from the consumption of his enemies' corpses and blood. Ruled for 251 years. Currently the Bloodlord who has ruled for the longest period of time amongst the known rulers. *Year Current: no Bloodlord ruler has been chosen yet. Notes *Only males are able to become Bloodlords, while Shadow Hunters have began taking in females due to the Khazari Empire and Darkspear Tribe, the Gurubashi are strict with keeping the Bloodlords male. The females aren't capable of retaining the powers of a Bloodlord. *When a Bloodlord consumes the body of a foe, he will gain a portion of the persons' power that he or she had in life and that power will convert into any attribute the Bloodlord needs. Wether it is greater Voodoo vapabilities, heightened senses of empowered physical prowess. A Bloodlord may choose if he wishes to balance out his attributes or focus on mastering one after the other. When consuming a body, the power gained is permanent and will last even after the Bloodlord have ventured to the Spirit Realm. *A Bloodlord who drinks the blood of his enemies will gain temporary enhancements that can increase his fighting capabilities. The more blood he consumes, the stronger the enhancements and the longer it lasts. But it all wears off in due time if not fed with more blood. *Bloodlords can use Voodoo to augment themselves, heal themselves or others, grant themselves or allies additional power through quick battle chants or rituals before war. The use of Voodoo has basically no limits and every Troll makes use of it. Bloodlords use it more for the power to enhance themselves and allies so that they may kill their enemies and feast opon them all while protecting the city they love. *The consumption of flesh and blood can increase the life length of a Bloodlord significantly. Category:Class Category:Jungle Trolls Category:Gurubashi Empire